Polyphenylene ether resins generally show outstanding mechanical properties, thermal resistance, electrical characteristics, and flame resistance, and are commonly used in a broad range of applications, such as components in automobiles. In particular, various components in automobiles such as internal components, for example, instrument panels and arm rests as well as underhood components, for example, resonators and air intake components. Many of these components require a high degree of thermal resistance making polyphenylene ether resin compositions ideally suited for such applications; however, many of these same components are manufactured in multiple pieces and require assembly involving adhesives, ultrasonic welding and/or frictional welding techniques. Adhesives often have disadvantages such as cure times, storage, handling, and chemical smell concerns. Welding techniques are often preferred but failures at the weld due to repeated, long term vibration and impacts over the life of the vehicle are a serious concern. Therefore, compositions and methods that enhance welding techniques remain highly desirable.